


O Peewee Tree

by SpectorOdyssey



Category: Babtqftim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Bendy and Boris in the Ink Mystery, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Christmas on the streets, IM Canon Backstory, Pre-Quest, Secret Santa, black and white world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectorOdyssey/pseuds/SpectorOdyssey
Summary: Christmas time in Sillyvision! Bendy and Boris decorate their tree and enjoy another Christmas together on the streets.
Kudos: 21





	O Peewee Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marisathechaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisathechaotic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This is approved by ThisAnimatedPhantom as canon backstory for Bendy and Boris in Inky Mystery. Merry Christmas, Marisa!

The deep, bone-numbing chill that had crept in with the passing of Thanksgiving set an icy welcome for the month of December. Bendy had taken to double and triple-checking to make sure Boris was wearing his boots before they left whatever shelter they had camped in for the night. As much as the wolf complained, wearing worn old boots three sizes too big was better than subjecting his soft paw pads to the unforgiving icy concrete. And stuffing the toes with extra socks wasn’t the worst thing either. Better than crumpled up newspaper anyway, which is what he’d had to manage with last year. 

Boris finished tying his boots on, laces pulled tight and double-knotted to make sure they wouldn’t shift on him as much as he walked or if he needed to run. “Are we going to start decorating the tree today, Bendy?”

“Of course, bro!” Bendy grinned at the wolf while he shrugged his coat on. He pulled winter gloves out of the pocket and slipped them on, though they were worn thin enough that they didn’t do much to prevent the cold from nipping at his fingers when they crawled out of the lean-to they’d erected by the junkyard. The sun glinting off a fresh layer of powdery snow greeted them.

“I go this way, you go that way?” Boris asked, his eyes shining with his excitement.

“Sounds good to me,” Bendy said with a lazy shrug, enjoying his brother’s enthusiasm. 

The two boys had already found their tree for this year two days after Thanksgiving. And with that figured out, they could focus on the fun part now that December was here. They combed through the junkyard together, digging through heaps of junk and freshly fallen snow to pick out an old spoon here and a burnt-out lightbulb there, filling their pockets. Bendy even found a partial spool of thin wire and a handful of used-up tubes of oil paint. Boris had started up a small collection of old wire coat hangers and scraps of aluminum foil. 

Once they had as much as they could manage to carry, they headed off to the woods. Boris’ tail wagged hard enough to stir up little snow flurries in the fresh powder as they walked. Bendy whistled some Christmas song he’d heard carolers sing every year while he glanced around to make sure they really were alone. There was no way he was going to let those pig cops follow them to their tree. 

He noticed some indents in the snow and frowned. “Hey, Boris? Those look like footprints to you?”

Boris followed his gaze and shook his head. “If they are, they’re old. It’s hard to tell though. The snow last night’s filled them in.” He shifted the coat hangers further up his arm. “Even if they were footprints, they’re too large to be Snoutfer’s.”

Bendy hummed. “You’re right, bro. It’s probably nothing.”

Boris snorted a laugh, a warm puff of air escaping his nose. He clinked as he walked, his pockets filled with metal and glass, the hangers chiming softly in echo with each step. They continued on, Bendy resuming his whistling in spite of the cold breeze nipping at his face.

Once they’d reached a denser thicket of trees, they quickly located their Christmas tree. It was smaller than the others around them, just a little taller than Bendy with sparse branches. It looked sad compared to the trees in the windows of shops and houses in Sillyvision, misunderstood and passed over much like the boys who’d picked it. It was perfect. All it needed was their love to really make it shine.

Boris dropped his hangers in a pile nearby and started dusting the snow from the tree’s branches. Bendy set about emptying out his pockets, organizing their materials into piles, and then pulled off his gloves to unbend the hangers. When Boris was satisfied with his work, the wolf emptied out his own pockets. He dug a shallow hole for the aluminum foil so the wind wouldn’t blow it away and then set to work removing the metal from the lightbulbs and the burnt-out filaments inside.

“Alright bro, any requests?” Bendy asked, holding up a straightened out hanger.

“Some snowflakes! Oh, and Mickey Mouse!” Boris said, his tail thumping in the snow behind him as he looked up from forcing drips of paint from the spent tubes into one of the lightbulbs.

“Alright, alright. Mickey Mouse it is,” the demon chuckled. And making Boris’ hero gave Bendy a good excuse to make a Felix shaped ornament too. 

He carefully bent and pulled at the wire, twisting here and there before pinching off one silhouette of Mickey’s head and starting on a second. The third Mickey silhouette finished off the first wire. Bendy was only able to get two Felix heads shaped with the second hanger, the cat adventurer’s hat making him take up more wire than the mouse had. He made a third Felix and an intricate snowflake with the third wire.

“Hey, Bendy?” Boris’ voice pulled the demon’s attention from his growing pile of shaped wire. The wolf held up the spool of thinner wire. “Could you pinch some of this off for me? I want to hang the lightbulbs.” 

“Sure, bro. You want to help me make hooks for these too?” Bendy asked, gesturing to his own pile. He brought his hands up to his mouth and blew into them to try to bring a little bit of feeling back into his fingers before taking the spool. 

Bendy pinched off various lengths of wire, setting them aside for Boris to twist and wrap into a mounting framework and hanging hooks. Then he turned to a small pile of spoons. He bent and twisted them together, using the thin wire for additional support and decoration and a hanger to make a coil at the base. When he’d finished, he held his handiwork up for his brother’s inspection.

“What do you think, Boris? Good enough to top our tree?”

“You kidding? It’s the best star topper you’ve made yet!” Boris praised. He had one of the Mickey silhouettes in one hand, a hook strung through a small loop at the top. His tail was up and wagging excitedly behind him.

Bendy grinned and set the topper to the side. “Let’s get this tree spiffed up so we can put the topper on then.” He scooped up a handful of wire ornaments Boris had given hangers and started working his way around the tree.

Boris grabbed crinkled and shredded pieces of aluminum foil he’d attached wire to, using the wire to anchor the foil to empty looking spots on the tree. When they had run out of light bulbs, shaped wire, and twisted foil, Bendy fixed the spoon star to the top of the tree. 

“Perfect.” Bendy pulled his gloves back on and crossed his arms, standing back to admire their handiwork. 

“Yeah,” Boris agreed. “I think we’ve outdone ourselves this year.”

They had spent most of the morning working on decorations, and now the early afternoon light shone directly overhead and sparkled off of the painted lightbulbs and bits of shaped metal. It was beautiful, their peewee tree. 

***

The usual run-ins with cops and disgruntled townsfolk made visits to the peewee tree far and few between. They couldn’t risk it if they wanted to be able to enjoy their hard work decorating on Christmas. So, they stayed away from that particular copse of trees in the woods.

On Christmas morning, they were up early. Boris had managed to snatch an entire loaf of bread the night before, and Bendy had grabbed several cookies from plates left unattended by cracked windows. Santa would have plenty of cookies and other sweets from other houses. They had a big breakfast feasting on their acquired goods from the night before and then bundled up as best they could before leaving the little shack near their meadow by the lake.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the right copse of trees. The peewee tree glittered in the early morning light, several small and a couple larger packages wrapped in butcher paper and twine sat under the tree. Leaning against them at the front of the tree were two tall, narrow stockings. 

Bendy peered into one of the stockings. Coal. Not that he was at all surprised. It was the same thing he and Boris found every year. It was nice, since it meant it would be easier to get through the really bitterly cold nights over the next couple of months. If they rationed it well.

“Hey, Bendy?” 

“Hm?” the demon hummed in acknowledgment.

“Do you ever think about where these gifts come from?” Boris asked. When the demon looked over to him, the wolf continued. “I mean, if the stockings are from Santa and what all the grownups say is true, then who left the other presents?”

Bendy sighed, a plume of warm air escaping into the air. “I dunno, bro.” He slid one of the small packages over to Boris and picked one out for himself too, tearing into the paper. Inside was a sweater that was definitely too large for either of them but not so big that they’d be swimming in it. When he held it up, half a dozen oranges rolled out of it. “I’m not sure I want to go poking around for answers though.”

“But we could do something nice for them in return,” Boris insisted. He tore into his package to find a coat. It was clearly second-hand, but it didn’t have obvious holes in it like the one the wolf had on. He slipped it on over the one he was already wearing. His hand dipped into one of the pockets and came back out with a fistful of hard candies.

“Sure, but it’s not worth more potential trouble with the cops.” Bendy slid one of the large packages between the two of them and started tearing into the paper. 

Boris nodded and helped him with a pout. It was a busted record player. The horn was dented and out of shape. The other large package had a couple of broken clocks padded in second-hand shirts. They’d have their work cut out for them, fixing up the record player and the clocks. The money would be worth it though. One of the smaller packages had two pairs of knit gloves that were missing the fingertips but had a cover that could be pulled over and buttoned in place to turn them into mittens. Bendy’s favorite package was a slab of bacon cut into slices, though the handful of cans of bacon soup were a close second. Boris was enjoying a beat-up old harmonica, and Bendy was sure that no one else would have been able to get the old thing to sound as good as his bro did.

As daylight began to fade, the two boys built a campfire by the peewee tree and cracked open one of the bacon soup cans to heat by the fire. They settled down and just watched the firelight play off their Christmas tree as it caught on the glass of the lightbulbs and the twisted wire. It glinted off of the bits of foil. The spoon star on top practically shone, glittering and twinkling in a way that was reminiscent of those found above them in the night sky.

Boris sighed contentedly. “Merry Christmas, Bendy.”

Bendy smiled and glanced at the wolf. “Merry Christmas, Boris.”


End file.
